


Something Different

by ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: In which Rimmer and Lister celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary.Set post-series XII.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first Rimster smut fic!
> 
> Now, in keeping with tradition, my first smut fic of any pairing MUST include some knife play. I nearly left it out but this time I wrote it in from the recipient's perspective. I couldn't put knife play in the tags bc I do this stuff on mobile nowadays but consider yourselves in the loop.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Ok I'm here, Dave, what's the- oh, _hello,"_ Rimmer said, interrupting himself as he entered the Captain's quarters where Lister had summoned him to. He took in the sight of a romantic dinner, rose petals strewn all over the table set for two, all over the beige carpeted floor, and all over the king size bed. Lister had made the place into a honeymoon suite - with help from Kryten of course - and gotten himself all dressed up for the occasion too, with help from the Cat. Rimmer was impressed. Incredibly impressed. Rimmer commanded the door behind him to lock, making it harder for them to get interrupted.

"Happy anniversary, Tiger," Lister said as he stood by the dining table, beaming with pride at his efforts and the appreciation clearly showing on Rimmer's face. In this moment, Rimmer and Lister could feel a mutual magnetic pull towards one another, and before they knew it, they were in each other's arms, savouring one another's touch, savouring one another's taste as they kissed tenderly but passionately.

"If I'd known, I'd have dressed myself up in that white admiral suit you enjoy so much," Rimmer remarked, still holding Lister.

"I know babe, but the point of this was that it would be a surprise. And anyway, you look pretty damn fine as you are. Blue really suits you," Lister replied, placing one final tender kiss onto Rimmer's lips, before pulling away. "Come on, let's eat."

They sat down for dinner, which - after the spectacle that was the anniversary of Kryten's rescue from Nova V, Lister would never forget this - was lobster thermidor. He thought Rimmer deserved a nice posh slap up meal for their 10th anniversary. Lister regaled Rimmer with the story of that particular time regarding Kryten's anniversary while Rimmer was off being Ace, as well as other adventures that he'd missed. Rimmer listened intently, and shuddered at the thought of that Epideme virus taking Lister's life, and found himself mentally thanking Kochanski for saving him. Lister confessed to him that it was at that point during Rimmer's absence that he missed him the most; wanting more than anything just to see him one last time…

Rimmer placed a comforting hand onto Lister's, reassuring him that they're both here, now, and after all they've been through, they'll never be apart again if he can help it. Lister was lost for words; he got up from his seat and approached Rimmer, stroking his cheek as he went in for a heartfelt kiss, which Rimmer gladly reciprocated. The kiss quickly grew steamy, and before long they were desperate for one another. Rimmer also rose from his seat so he could lead Lister to the bed and get them both more comfortable, but suddenly remembering part of what he had in store for Rimmer tonight, he pulled back a little, resting a hand on Rimmer's heaving chest.

"Arn, I- um, I wanna try something different tonight. Is that okay?" he asked, looking into Rimmer's eyes despite his nervousness.

"Of course, Dave. You can do whatever you want to me. I trust you," Rimmer said, his voice soft and sweet like honey, and that made Lister smile a relieved smile. Rimmer's trust was one of the most impossible prizes to win, but Lister was an incredibly lucky guy to have gradually earned it over the years. Rimmer gave a smirk, his curiosity piqued as he watched Lister remove his cravat in the most teasing manner possible.

"Turn around," Lister purred, cravat in hand and ready for its next purpose. Rimmer silently obeyed, and the next thing he knew he was being blindfolded.

"Oh Dave, you naughty boy. Didn't know you had it in you," Rimmer remarked with all the affection in his heart.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Arn. I promise you though, you're in for a hell of a ride tonight," Lister whispered in his husband's ear as he gently guided Rimmer down to the chair he was previously sitting on, facing the bed. "I'll be right back, love. No funny business while I'm gone," Lister warned, with a mischief in his voice that Rimmer found irresistible. Lister left a teasingly gentle kiss on Rimmer's lips before he left to get a couple of _accoutrements_ he needed for this experiment to be a hit.

He wasn't gone long, but when he returned, he didn't say a word, opting only to tie Rimmer to the chair by the wrists, using two black silk scarves he'd found in another crew member's quarters.

"Dave?" Rimmer began to feel nervous.

"Ssshh, my love, I'm here. Just trust me, okay? I think you're really gonna enjoy this," Lister spoke gently into Rimmer's ear, before placing the gentlest kisses on Rimmer's neck, which made Rimmer's skin tingle with anticipation. Lister lightly trailed his fingertips down Rimmer's arms, all the while teasing the skin of his neck with his lips and tongue.

"Kiss me Dave," Rimmer pleaded, proving Lister right. Lister complied and gave Rimmer the same teasingly gentle kisses on his lips, never going deeper despite feeling an incredible urge to do so. Not once did Lister take his hands off Rimmer as he circled around to face him, and he slowly unbuttoned Rimmer's blue uniform tunic, making a point to trace over Rimmer's hardening nipples as he gained easier access to his bare chest. Lister continued to tease Rimmer's nipples with his thumbs as he kissed him with that same gentle pace, eliciting desperate moans from his husband.

"Mm… more… harder, please," Rimmer panted, his cock painfully hard from all the pleasure given to him by Lister, who was now straddling him and slowly rubbing his own erect cock against Rimmer's. 

"Don't worry, my love. We can go as hard and fast as you like once I'm done," Lister promised, his voice barely above a whisper, "but first, I wanna tease you till you're a shivering wreck. I wanna make you tremble, wanna drive you completely wild, and hear you beg me for release," Lister kissed Rimmer deeply, "you're already rock hard for me and I've only just got started. You feel so good, Arn," Lister let out a shameless moan into Rimmer's ear, resisting the urge to grind any harder. 

Rimmer suddenly felt something cool and metallic against his cheek, being traced down his neck and down his chest, and he felt a sharp point trace back up the way it came. The sharpness sent a tingle down his spine; he never knew he was into a sensation like this. Perhaps when he was alive he wasn't, but now? He could only trust Lister, and trust him he did. And that made the sharpness feel even better against his simulated skin. He couldn't help but hiss as he was sure he felt the sharpness nick him in the neck, but it was soon stemmed by the feeling of a tongue licking the nick. He found himself wanting the sharpness to go a little deeper, but it never did. A part of him was glad for that, but another part of him begged for more. Before he could beg for more of the sharpness, it stopped.

"I bet you'd wanna do this to me, wouldn't you, Arn? You could have me completely helpless and at your mercy… you could hurt me as much as you want. Just imagine the things you could do to me, and I'd let you," Lister whispered in Rimmer's ear, losing himself in the moment as he went to tease Rimmer's nipples in turn with the tip of his small knife, making Rimmer shudder. Rimmer almost climaxed there and then, and Lister put away his knife, knowing he was about to leave Rimmer hanging.

Rimmer was speechless; he was too busy focusing on the way Lister was teasing him and the moans coming out of his mouth. 

"God, Arn, you're gorgeous…" Lister purred, before he practically forced himself off Rimmer's lap, making Rimmer whine in protest. He then got down on his knees and undid the zip of Rimmer's trousers, before pulling his boxers down enough to bring Rimmer's cock into view, already leaking precum. Lister, without hesitation, took Rimmer's cock into his mouth and first sucked slowly, really testing Rimmer's stamina, then quickly shifted the pace. He had to hold Rimmer's hips down to prevent him from thrusting hard and deep into his throat, though he did allow for some rhythm. He wasn't gonna be that cruel. Rimmer's breathing got faster and more shallow, so Lister slowly pulled away, licking the base of Rimmer's shaft as he did so, and gave his cock a little squeeze.

"Oh no Arnie. Not yet," Lister teased, making Rimmer almost cry out in frustration, needing Lister now more than ever. Lister rose up to remove Rimmer's blindfold, and saw only the rawest of desire in his eyes.

"You sexy smegger," Lister whispered with a smirk.

"You sly bastard," Rimmer panted, and Lister kissed him with a greater desperation. Lister reluctantly pulled away.

"Here's the bit you're really gonna enjoy, Arn…" Lister said as he slowly undressed before Rimmer, maintaining eye contact as he did so. As soon as he was completely naked, he grabbed the tube of lube he knew it would be handy to have with him, squeezed some straight onto Rimmer's cock, stroked it for full coverage, and straddled Rimmer once more, allowing Rimmer's cock to slide between his cheeks. Rimmer couldn't stop himself thrusting and teasing Lister's hole, and before long Lister was guiding Rimmer's cock into his hole, slowly easing himself down, taking Rimmer deep inside him. Lister then leant forward to untie Rimmer's wrists from the chair.

"Dave, are you quite sure about this?" Rimmer asked, almost afraid that he'll end up hurting Lister.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, darlin. Now I've got you all worked up, you can bugger me senseless whilst still almost fully clothed, while I'm here all naked and exposed, just for your pleasure. Now tell me that ain't a power move," Lister explained, grinning because this experiment worked without a hitch. The moment Rimmer's hands were free, he pulled Lister as close to him as he could and began to thrust hard, and they both moaned in sync with one another. Lister slowed down the pace enough for him to speak.

"Mm, we do still have that king size bed, if you wanna get more comfortable," he suggested, still feeling a slow rhythm on Rimmer's part.

"Yes… bed. Good idea," Rimmer agreed, getting up as Lister wrapped his legs around his hips, so they could make their way to the bed and really let loose. As soon as they were comfortable, with Lister on his back, Rimmer started to thrust into him again, starting slow but gradually picking up so he didn't overwhelm Lister. When Rimmer got to a pace he could keep steady, he kissed Lister deeply and desperately. He then reached for Lister's cock, not wanting to leave him hanging, and began to stroke it, making a rhythm between his hips and his hand to pleasure Lister to the point of climax. 

Lister was edging closer and closer to orgasm, but did his best to hold out for Rimmer.

"Dave- getting close- gonna-" 

"Yes Arn, cum for me," Lister commanded between moans in response to Rimmer's thrusting. Rimmer didn't even get the chance to say 'Geronimo' before he was cumming hard and fast inside Lister, who himself gave into climax, spilling all over himself and Rimmer… and also, Rimmer's tunic. After riding out their mutual orgasm, Rimmer slowly pulled out and allowed himself to flop down beside Lister. Without hesitation, Lister curled up to Rimmer, who gladly took him into his arms.

After taking about two minutes to catch their breath, Lister was the first to speak, still trailing a fingertip across Rimmer's chest.

"That… was amazing. Sen-smegging-sational," he mused, "we should do it again some time."

"God yes… Next time I get to tie you up though," Rimmer proposed with an evil smirk.

"Of course. Anything for you, love," Lister said in agreement.

" _Anything?_ "

"Absolutely anything, Big Man. I trust ya," Lister said, kissing him to seal the deal.

Rimmer made a mental note to use some of Lister's tricks against him for the next time, because he had to admit, his husband was an evil genius in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> And? Thoughts? Please let me know!


End file.
